


3 centimeters

by spacebubble



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Bickering, Episode: s05e09 The Ascent, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Humor, M/M, Napping, Nature, Solid!Odo, deep space athleisure, exercise, quark missing odo's goo noises, sharing a room in a monastery by the ocean, the occasional allusion to oblivion, wistful stares out over the sea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 09:44:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9602243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacebubble/pseuds/spacebubble
Summary: Slight canon divergence AU. Odo and Quark are forced to engage in some light exercise to help them recover after The Ascent. They're kicked out of Worf's morning class and kicked off the station (it's temporary). In the end, they confront some feelings by the ocean (and it's not temporary).





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark and Odo join Worf’s morning class on Dr. Bashir’s recommendation. It does not go well.

Quark was in the middle of unrolling his electric cerulean fitness mat when he heard a familiar grunt next to him.

Surprised, Quark glanced up to make sure.

There it was, the unmistakably cranky countenance of one now-solid Changeling, peering down, looking miserable as ever. In other words, a typical sight, but not one Quark expected to see in Worf’s exercise class that morning.

“Odo? What are you doing here?” Quark squinted up at him. “Did Nog put you up to this?”

“No, Quark,” Odo replied. “Your nephew didn’t put me up to anything. Dr. Bashir recommended I engage in some light exercise as part of my recovery, so he suggested I start with Worf’s morning class.”

“Oh, okay.” Quark resumed unrolling his mat. “He told me the same thing.”

Odo watched Quark for a moment, then crouched down to begin unrolling his own mat, glancing occasionally at Quark’s movements for reference. “Why would you think Nog had anything to do with it?”  

“The doctor suggested, but Nog insisted. Well, more like he threatened to train me with his Starfleet Academy nonsense if I didn’t do _some_ kind of exercise to strengthen myself up again, so…” Quark waved theatrically to indicate the rest of the room, “...here I am.”

An understanding grunt. “Here we are. Did the cadet suggest your current… attire as well?”

“And trust his Federation-addled fashion sense? Nope, picked this out myself.” Quark grinned. He was wearing a set of vibrant watercolor-patterned athleisure in eye-blistering shades of turquoise, fuchsia, and gleaming white. “You should upgrade your workout clothes, by the way. The Bajoran militia doesn’t exactly aim for comfort.”

He disdainfully eyed Odo’s outfit - a standard set of Bajoran militia cropped workout leggings and short-sleeved top, both in the most utterly dull olive-brown imaginable. The color reminded Quark of rotting vegetation. But given Odo’s usual propensity for beige and tan, Quark supposed this was a sartorial improvement.

“Exercise shouldn’t _be_ about comfort, Quark. It’s about strengthening your body to endure the rest of your life.”

“Aren’t you a beam of sunshine this morning! I’m _so_ looking forward to ‘enduring’ this class with you.” Quark finished unrolling his mat and sat down. He kicked his feet out and leaned back on the heels of his hands, then looked back at Odo, who seemed to be concentrating very hard on aligning his mat precisely. “Why’d you pick a spot next to mine? Not solely to torture me, I hope.”

“Yes, solely to torture you.” Odo glanced up and gave him a sardonic smile. “What’s wrong with picking a spot next to the only other person I know in the class?”

“Because I’m not the only other person you know in the class.” Quark nodded towards the back of the room. “Some of your security officers are here. Why didn’t you set up next to them?”

They both turned to look at the officers, a few of whom waved to Odo. All of them seemed surprised to see their chief of security present.

Much to Quark’s amusement, Odo didn’t wave back at his officers at all. Instead, he gave them one single, stiff, formal nod, then turned away to finish adjusting his mat.

He could hear the officers chat excitedly to each other about Odo’s acknowledgement, and Quark pitied them for their gratitude at such a tiny gesture.

Odo waited until he had sat down, cross-legged and neat, before resuming their conversation.

“I don’t fraternize with my officers outside of work, Quark. It’s important to maintain some boundaries between my professional life and my personal life.”

Quark laughed. “What personal life? Work _is_ your life, Odo.”

“Don’t be ridiculous, Quark. Of course I have a personal life.” Odo rolled his eyes. He paused, searching for the appropriate examples. “I engage in a variety of hobbies."

“Uh-huh. And what _are_ your hobbies?”

“Reading.”

Quark waited for another example.

Odo remained silent.

“Okay,” Quark said eventually. “And what else? Besides harassing me several times a day, which technically still counts as part of your job, I suppose.”

“Hmph.” After another pause, Odo said, “Researching humanoid customs and psychology.”

“...Which you primarily do through reading.” Quark smiled. He did so enjoy riling up the constable. “Not that that’s bad in itself - some cultures value reading quite highly, I’m told - but that’s not exactly a _variety_ of hobbies, Odo.”

More people were entering the room, so Quark lowered his voice slightly.

“Now, titillating as your choice of literature may be, consuming padd after padd of Bajoran erotica does not exactly make for a well-rounded personal life.”

Odo’s cheeks colored slightly. “Those aren’t the only things I read, Quark.”

“Okay, sure, whatever.” Quark chuckled. “I get it, you don’t want your officers to join your terrible romance club, and maybe you’re shy about talking with them outside of work -”

“I’m not _shy_ -”

“Anyway, that’s still no reason for you to sit so close to me.”

“Is there something objectionable about my proximity?” Odo tilted his head. “I thought you’d have gotten used to it after our mountain adventure.”

“Adventure? More like an arduous death march through the wilderness.” Quark raised his browridge again, glancing between them. “You’re sitting _very_ close to me, by the way.”

“And you’re being very picky, Quark. I’m exactly equidistant to the mat on the other side of me - oh.” Odo turned and saw only a blank space on the other side of him. “I suppose they relocated while we were talking.”

Quark took the opportunity to examine Odo’s mat more closely. He made a face. “Probably to get away from that monstrosity you’re sitting on. How old _is_ that thing?”

“I wouldn’t know,” Odo replied. He smiled fondly. “I borrowed it from Nerys. She told me she doesn’t intend on using it any time soon, at least not until the O’Briens’ baby is born.”

“Ah yes, the lovely Major,” Quark said. For some reason, this new fact irked him beyond measure, leaving him with an uncomfortably hollow feeling. “So, what, was this a leftover from her days with the Resistance? It certainly looks as though it’s gone through the Resistance.”

Odo raised his brows. “Your point being…?”

“You could’ve bought a nice new mat instead, like mine.” Quark indicated underneath him. His face brightened. “How about it? I could try haggling with the seller, get you a good deal.”

“Why would I? This mat will perfectly suffice.”

Quark sighed. “One, that thing looks like it’s gone through a war or five. Two, it’s so…” He twirled his hand in the air. “ _Boring_. Dull muted grey? Hey, if that’s what you want, but you could’ve had something like this beauty right here.”

“Something the color of Romulan ale?” He glanced at Quark’s mat with some dismay. “Seems a bit garish for my liking.”

“Odo, everything that isn’t as plain as your favorite flavorless soup is ‘a bit garish for your liking.’” Quark patted the mat underneath him. “Besides, this thing comes with all kinds of features! Traction, padding, durability, moisture absorption -”

“Quark, it’s too early in the morning for an advertisement.”

“It’s not an _advertisement_ , I’m just explaining how great my choice is.” He eyed Odo’s mat with some disdain. “You could do better. I know you want be closer to the Major, but this is not the way to go.”

At that, Odo briefly looked pained, then resettled his face into its customary mild frown.

“What are you talking about, Quark?”

“You know that low-quality mats retain the smells and sweat of the people who’ve used them, right? Because that mat clearly doesn’t have the odor-resistance technology that’s built into mine.”

“How can you tell? You barely exercise yourself,” Odo teased, and it seemed like a switch had flipped - his entire mood brightened at the chance to get a dig at Quark. “That mat looks brand new.”

“That’s because it _is_ brand new,” Quark replied, not one bit deterred by Odo’s attempted insult. “A good businessman knows quality when he sees it. And researches it.”

“You researched your fitness mat? What a thoughtful consumer you are.”

“Don’t believe me? Here, just feel it.” Quark grabbed Odo’s hand and placed it on the mat, holding it down. “Doesn’t that feel good?”

Odo watched his fingers sink into the foam. He smiled a little. “I suppose.”

Then he glanced back at Quark, and the smile grew wider.

Quark blinked. He suddenly became very aware of holding Odo’s hand and how their fingers nearly interlaced.

“Why don’t you feel mine?” Odo asked - almost _purred_ , it seemed.

If Quark weren’t so absolutely certain that Odo was still hung up on the Major, he might have thought the Changeling was flirting with him.

Without waiting for an answer, Odo swiftly yanked their hands onto his own mat and pressed Quark’s fingers down into the mottled grey surface.

Quark screeched. “Ugh, Odo, I don’t _want_ to touch your disgusting, sweat-infused -”

“GENTLEMEN,” Worf boomed from the front. He looked irritated, but the Klingon always looked irritated. “Class is about to commence, so _please_ keep your hands to yourselves. You may continue arguing with each other on your own time.”

Quark immediately pulled his hand away from Odo’s and scrambled back to his own mat.

“Sorry, Commander,” they said in unison.

Worf sighed the sigh of a long-suffering instructor. “Very well.”

He began to lead the class.

“Now look what you’ve done, Quark,” Odo whispered out of the side of his mouth. “Disrespecting Worf before class has even begun!”

“ _Me_?” Quark whispered back, incensed by the baseless accusation. “I’m not the one who brought an ancient relic to class. Unlike you, I’m showing Worf the proper respect by being prepared.”

Odo scoffed. “I am _plenty_ prepared -”

“GENTLEMEN,” Worf thundered. “Are you quite finished?”

“...Sorry, Commander.”

Worf nodded curtly. He then announced to the rest of the class in general, “We shall now begin the first position.”

 

* * *

 

The students obediently synchronized their movements to Worf’s, moving in a slow and steady flow that nevertheless broke everyone into a sweat. Quark had never felt so pleasantly aware of his body before. The last time he even bothered thinking about his body was when he was struggling up the mountain - and he was too busy just trying not to die.  

He begrudgingly admitted there might be some benefit to this exercise thing after all.

Class continued without incident, until:

“Odo,” Quark whispered.  

A quiet sigh. “What now, Quark?”

“Move your decrepit mat away from me.”

“Why?” Odo asked, resolutely staring ahead to see Worf’s next instructions.

Not to be bested, Quark also stared ahead and continued following the sequence. He kept his voice low and told Odo, “It must’ve moved over during the last position! I’m guessing the traction’s worn off, if it was ever there to begin with.” He briefly pointed at the space between them with his foot before shifting into the next position. “It’s at _least_ three centimeters closer than it was when class started.”

“Really,” Odo said dryly, and Quark could just sense that the Changeling was looking at him, so he turned his head and saw Odo smile. “And that bothers you.”

Undeterred, Quark glared at him. “You have to move.”

“If you think I’m too close to you, why don’t _you_ move?”

“Because I was here first!” Quark’s face grew hot. “It’s not _my_ fault you waltzed in after I did and wouldn’t leave me alone.”

Odo knitted his brows. He maintained eye contact for so long that Quark started to blush, then asked, “Are you really arguing with me over three centimeters?”

“I believe _you_ were the one who initially considered three centimeters ‘chaos,’ so yes, I am, you hypocrite.”

Odo scoffed loudly at that. “ _Hypocrite!_ ”

A deep, irritated, and obviously fake cough interrupted them from the front of the room.

They both caught Worf’s furious eye and immediately quieted down.

“Stop getting me into trouble,” Quark hissed.

“Then why don’t you stop talking to me in the first place?” Odo hissed back.

Quark supposed Odo had a point there. He fell silent, but took care to glare at the Changeling one more time before facing forward again.

 

* * *

 

A few minutes later, Jadzia flopped her fitness mat down onto the ground next to Quark.

Quark glanced over with some surprise. He hadn’t realized the person on the other side of him from Odo had relocated as well - probably to get away from being only one mat away from the most offensively boring mat in the room.

“Ooh, thanks for saving me a spot, Quark!”

It was completely unintentional, but Quark never passed up on an opportunity to look better for free. “You’re _welcome_ , Jadzia,” he said, giving her his best pointy-toothed grin. “Anything for my favorite Trill.”

On the other side of him, Odo harrumphed.

Quark ignored it. He deliberately turned away from Odo to give Jadzia his full attention.

Jadzia laughed. “Really, thanks - I was worried there wouldn’t be any room left this late in the -”

From the front of the room, Worf rumbled, “Jadzia, why are you late?”

“Sorry, Worf! Had a visitor, just kind of lost track of time this morning -”

The class tittered.

Worf closed his eyes. “That is adequate. You didn’t need to tell me that much.”

Jadzia shrugged. “You’re the one who asked.”

Worf’s shoulders sagged. “Fine,” he said. “That’s. Fine. Now, we’re about to assume the triangle pose…”

 

* * *

 

It was only a matter of time before one of them spoke up again, and this time, it was Odo.

Somewhat stiffly, Odo noted, “I don’t see you complaining about the Lieutenant Commander’s mat being too close to yours.”

“Shh, _quiet_ , Odo,” Quark hissed.

“No, don’t quiet, Odo,” Jadzia interjected. She peered around Quark eagerly. “What’s all this about mat closeness?

“It’s nothing,” Quark sighed. “The Constable is throwing a hissy fit because I objected to his mat being close to mine.”

Odo grunted in annoyance. “If anyone’s throwing a hissy fit, it’s you, Quark.”

Sensing the tension between them, Jadzia tried to change the subject. “Odo, I see you’ve borrowed Nerys’ mat! How nice.”

“See, Quark?” Odo asked, smirking slightly. “At least someone appreciates how pragmatic I am.”

“Yes, good for you,” Quark said.

Odo wasn’t finished. “I would’ve thought you would have approved as well, given your interest in pursuing the most cost-effective methods, often to the point of absurdity.”

“Yeah, well, pragmatism isn’t needed 26/7.” Quark frowned. It almost sounded like Odo was… complimenting him?

“Yes,” Jadzia piped up, “tell us more about your fondness for Quark’s pragmatism, Odo.”

At that, Odo scoffed and glanced back at the front of the room. “It was simply an observation, Lieutenant Commander.”

“Mm-hmm. But an observation you nevertheless made sure to make out loud, Constable.”

Odo refused to look at her. “It merely seemed pertinent to address.”

“...I’m sure it is,” she said, glancing between Odo and Quark significantly.

“Look, Jadzia, the important thing,” Quark said, “is that Odo is still too close to me.”

At that, Odo snapped back to glare at him. “You’d think you’d be more comfortable in my presence, considering all that we’ve gone through together.”

Jadzia grinned. She leaned in to whisper, “Odo, you should know that Quark is always uncomfortable in your presence.”

“ _Jadzia_!” Quark whined.

Worf clapped his hands together and they all fell silent.

“GENTLEMEN. That’s it. You must both leave the class.”

“Excuse me?” Odo and Quark said simultaneously.

“What about Dax?” Odo asked.

“The Lieutenant Commander may remain, as she was not the instigator of these _constant_ disruptions,” Worf grumbled.

“Now that’s just blatant favoritism,” Quark complained.

Worf sighed. He took a deep, calming breath, then addressed the rest of the room. “Class, please continue the sunrise pose while I handle this situation.”

He walked over to Quark and Odo.

“Gentlemen,” Worf said solemnly, “I know you two have undergone an incredibly taxing… incident -”

Quark winced. “Could you please not mention the word ‘tax’? It hurts my delicate lobes -”

“ - _And_ ,” Worf continued, closing his eyes briefly at Quark’s interruption, “I agree with Dr. Bashir that you both require some form of exercise to help you recuperate. But I suggest you both pursue other forms of exercise.” He gave them both a stern look. “Ones that do not involve other people.” 

“Fine,” they both said.

“You are hereby forbidden from participating together in this class for the rest of the week.”

“What?” Quark said, about to begin a tirade, when Worf held up his hand.

“You may partake of the class _separately_ ,” Worf noted, “but together, you two are not nearly in as disciplined a state of mind as when you are apart.”

Jadzia smiled.

“Jadzia,” Worf warned, “Please refrain from commenting.”

“I wasn’t saying anything,” she said with a grin. She glanced back at Quark and waggled her eyebrows.

“Jadzia!”

“Sorry,” she told Worf.

“But not sorry,” she whispered to Quark, who was busy rolling up his mat.

“It’s fine,” he said lightly. He undid the straps on the mat harness and began to lock the mat inside.

Unsurprisingly, Quark noted, Odo did not have a mat harness. He had simply tucked his rolled-up mat underneath his arm and already started walking towards the door, leaving Quark behind.

Figured.

Quark didn’t mind. He didn’t need Odo to wait for him. He could continue just fine on his own.

“Enjoy the rest of the class,” he told Jadzia.

“Thanks, Quark,” she beamed. “Enjoy the rest of your exercise with the Constable.”

Something about Jadzia’s tone made Quark fumble with the closures on his mat harness straps. “Um. Thanks,” he said, ears turning a deeper shade of ochre than the rest of his skin.

Quark quickly shouldered his mat harness and headed towards the door.

His heart fluttered a bit when he saw Odo leaning against the doorway, grey mat still tucked underneath his arm.

“What?” Quark asked as soon as he caught up with him.

The Changeling regarded him in silence for a moment, then immediately turned around and walked away.

“Hey, Odo! Wait!” Quark scampered forward, barely registering a distant sigh of relief from Worf as the doors swooshed shut behind him. “Slow down, my legs aren’t as long as yours.”

Odo reduced his pace down almost imperceptibly, just enough for Quark to fall into step next to him as they made their way towards the Promenade.  

“I suppose I should be relieved,” Odo remarked, “that my people didn’t make me as short as you when they removed my shapeshifting.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“It means that their punishment wasn’t as completely sadistic as it could’ve been.”

“Maybe they were lazy,” Quark suggested. “Why’d you wait for me before leaving the class?”

Odo grunted the auditory equivalent of a shrug. “We’re supposed to hold each other accountable. Dr. Bashir said it would help motivate us to actually get more exercise done.” He glanced down at Quark and smirked. “I imagine he knew you would try to weasel your way out of it without a disciplined workout partner.”

“As if,” Quark snorted. “I’ll bet Bashir wanted me to keep an eye on you and make sure you didn’t hurt yourself trying to turn into a bird again.”

Odo glanced away. “No need to worry about that. I’ve stopped trying to become a bird long ago.”

“I wasn’t worrying.” Quark trotted to keep up with Odo’s pace. “Hey, I’m going to stop by the bar for a cold-pressed slug juice. Don’t know about you, but I need to replenish some electrolytes after all that exertion. Want one?”

“I’ll pass on the slug juice -”

“Cold- _pressed_ slug juice, mind you -”

“- cold-pressed, or not. I do feel thirsty, though. Some type of non-slug juice might help.”

Odo smoothly adjusted his trajectory towards the bar, and Quark felt another strange little flutter in his heart.

He hoped it wasn’t a symptom of some exercise-triggered cardiovascular disease.

Almost as an afterthought, Odo asked Quark, “But what exertion? Weren’t you merely complaining about our distances the entire time?”

“Excuse me, I did all the poses you were doing,” Quark said with a mock-offended hand to his heart. “Unlike _some_ easily distracted Changelings, I happen to have the ability to multi-task.”

“‘Easily distracted’? Unlike _some_ Ferengi bartenders I shan’t name, I concentrated perfectly on my own movements without seeing fit to comment on three centimeters…”

They merrily continued bickering the rest of the way to the bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- jadzia also teased kira about her ancient mat before, hence why she recognized it.
> 
> \- kira doesn't bother keeping anything that can't actually last, hence why all the stuff she lends odo is super old: her gear actually did go through the Resistance and served her well, so she has the bajoran version of heritage gear that actually is vintage instead of merely looking vintage. 
> 
> \- in contrast, quark barely ever works out but absolutely is the kind of person who would buy several weeks' worth of athleisure that he spent more time researching than actually using. 
> 
> \- odo only ever drinks fruit-infused water or coconut water after working out. it's his little treat. anything else is too decadent.
> 
> \- all the references to odo's brows = his vague imitation of eyebrows. (i got tired of typing 'nonexistent brows' after the one time in another fic, haha)
> 
> \- this chapter is way more overtly comedic than the following two - it was originally going to be a standalone gen fic. but then all these other words just kept happening? weird!


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quark and Odo are forced to take a break at a Bajoran monastery by the ocean. It sort of goes well.

They managed to get through a set of light circuit training the next day without yelling each other’s lungs out, which Quark thought was a considerable improvement in their recovery schedule.

The only problem was that he kept getting flustered by Odo’s stupid solid body and how it kept accidentally invading his personal space. A brush against his arm, a bump into his shoulder, a hand lightly between his shoulderblades to hold him still as Odo walked around him...

He suspected some of it was on purpose, but Odo always seemed to back off before Quark could complain, so he tried to ignore it and concentrate on the next set of activities that awaited them.

“So what do we do next?” he asked Odo, as they towelled off from the last circuit. Quark tried to avoid looking at Odo’s sweaty chest and the lightly-defined musculature underneath his offensively boring militia top. He mostly succeeded.

Odo scrutinized the padd with Bashir’s recommendations. “It says we’re supposed to go to some place called... a sauna?”

“Oh, that! He must mean the holosuite program he brought back from Earth.” Quark folded his towel and tucked it under his arm. “I’ll go get it, change, and meet you back here in a few.”

“Change? Why would you need to change your clothes?”

“You haven’t been to a sauna before, huh?” Quark figured that made sense, given how Odo seemed more sensitive to heat than cold back on the runabout. “It’s basically a room full of steam and the steam helps relax your muscles. So you’ll want something with natural fibers to help deal with the humidity.”

Quark figured it’d save them both a lot of embarrassment if he didn’t tell Odo that some people chose to wear nothing in a sauna. No need to scandalize the poor Changeling, after all.

“Humidity?” Odo mulled it over. “I’m sure I’ll be fine, Quark. I’ll see you when you get back.”

 

* * *

 

“Hmph. It _is_ rather warm in here,” Odo noted after they began the program. He tugged at his shirt collar, looking slightly regretful that he hadn’t changed into something closer to the sleeveless top and shorts Quark was wearing.

“Yeah, I love it,” said Quark, leaning back against the sauna wall. “It’s pretty cozy.”

“Must be the temperature defaults.” Odo sighed. “How long are we supposed to remain here?”

“Until we’re relaxed, I guess.” Quark shut his eyes and tried to focus on the steam cleansing his pores. The warm humidity felt soothing on his skin. “At the rate you’re going, though, it might take a while.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes until Odo spoke again.

“I can’t stand it,” Odo grumbled. “I’m going to remove my shirt.”

“Wait, what?” Quark sat up in alarm. “Bashir didn’t say we had to be naked for this.”

“Quark, I’m not going to be naked, I’m merely taking off my shirt.” Odo’s voice became muffled as he dragged his top over his head. “You’re the one who wanted to be more comfortable during exercise, anyway.”

“I was talking about wearing the appropriate clothes! Not the lack of them. And this isn’t exercise.”

“It’s still part of the process.” Odo finished removing his shirt and immediately seemed more at ease. He began folding it up on the sauna bench. “I feel better already.”

“Glad one of us is,” Quark said, and he got up to sit on the opposite side of the sauna.

Odo snorted when he glanced back up and saw where Quark had gone.

“Really, Quark? And you call me a prude. Humanoid partial nudity is perfectly acceptable.”

“Not for males on Ferenginar.”

“We’re not _on_ Ferenginar, Quark. Besides, I’ve been told my body is fairly normal for a humanoid male.” Odo smiled, pleased to find a new way to disturb Quark. “Surely the sight of my body doesn’t offend you?”

Quark, who had been resolutely staring at the ceiling, lowered his eyes for a moment.

The lightly defined muscles were certainly more pronounced now that Odo’s top was off - Quark supposed the shirt was thicker than it seemed. Which was yet another strike against the Bajoran militia’s fashion choices, Quark thought. Completely deceptive in addition to being boring. Who knew what else those clothes were capable of hiding?

Wrong thought, Quark realized immediately.

He blushed and tried to think of something completely unappetizing.

Brunt, FCA. Destitution. Paying for Nog’s future wedding, because Rom certainly wouldn’t be able to front the latinum on his own...

Quark felt his face contort into a stricken expression.

He barely noticed Odo walk over to him, towel loosely draped over his shoulder.

But he did notice when Odo gently shook his arm.

“Quark, is something wrong? Did I actually offend you?” Odo looked uncertain. “Should I have asked for your consent?”

“What?” Quark laughed nervously and scooted away from Odo’s glistening chest, still visible underneath the towel. “You didn’t - that wasn’t....” He took a deep breath. “You didn’t offend me. Ferengi don’t always tolerate males showing more skin, but it’s not a consent issue. It’s just a little hard to get used to. Not that I plan on getting used to it, but, um.”

He walked over to the opposite side of the sauna from Odo and sat down as far away from the half-naked Changeling as he could.

He tried not to think of Odo as a half-naked Changeling. Or any degree of naked.

Quark closed his eyes. He would relax. He was determined to relax.

“Are you all right, Quark?” Odo sounded bewildered.

“I’m fine,” Quark replied, keeping his eyes shut. “You’re right, it’s really warm here.”

“We can reduce the temperature, if you’d like.”

“No, that’s okay.”

“You’re sure?”

“I’m sure.”

“If you say so.”

He could hear Odo settle down on the other side of the sauna. He could hear the other man’s slow, careful breathing. The steady beating of his new heart.

That was a surprise.

Quark supposed this was the first time they’d been alone in a while, without a barrage of other noises getting in the way - sounds from nature, sounds from other people, sounds from the runabout’s whirring machinery.

Odo’s heartbeat wasn’t nearly as unique as the goo noises he had gotten used to hearing, back when Odo still had his shapeshifting abilities, but the sound was strangely soothing in its own way.

Maybe the clothes had muffled it before.

He supposed he could tolerate a shirtless Odo, for now.

 

* * *

 

After the sauna, however, their civility was short-lived.

Quark made a mental note to never challenge Odo to an arm wrestling match ever again.

It might’ve helped if he had been sober.

Either way, it was a bad idea.

 

* * *

 

Sisko turned around in his chair and steepled his fingers together as he looked at Odo and Quark.

“So,” he said. “Gentlemen. I heard about the replimat incident.”

Odo and Quark both glared at each other before simultaneously announcing, “ _He_ started it!”

Chuckling, Sisko held up his hands.

They quieted.

“Gentlemen,” he said with merriment in his eyes, “I have been informed from multiple sources that Dr. Bashir’s suggestions have not been entirely successful. So!” He clapped his hands together, pressing his palms into a Terran praying gesture, and tilted his pressed hands towards them. “I would like to propose an alternative solution. I have communicated with our contacts on Bajor and they have kindly offered to host you at one of the monasteries near Teirysas Beach.”

“What?” Odo asked.

“You’re sending us to Bajor?” Quark asked.

“Yes!” Sisko glanced between them, a wide grin plastered onto his face. He stood up and leaned forward, bracing his hands on his desk. “Aren’t you _thrilled_? You’ll get some of that fresh Bajoran ocean air into your lungs!”

He waited for them to react.

“I wish I were going,” Sisko added, filling the silence with his overly ebullient enthusiasm. “Quite jealous, frankly - it’ll be like shore leave. You can go for a jog on the beach, swim in the nearby lakes, everything should be fantastic. Oh!” He snapped his fingers. “You _must_ take a walk through the monastery gardens - I hear they’re beautiful this time of year.”

“You’re making us go in _nature?_ ” Quark asked in a slight panic.

“How long do we have to be off the station?” Odo asked, also sounding slightly panicked.

Sisko’s grin faltered slightly. “Just until everyone’s had a little time to recover. Please. I insist.”

He looked steadily at the both of them, and Quark knew the Captain wasn’t about to negotiate.

“Fine,” Quark said. “But what about my bar?”

“Rom can take care of the bar,” Sisko said chipperly.

Quark sighed. “I’ll have a talk with Morn before we go.”

“And what about station security?” Odo asked stiffly.

“We’ll be fine, Constable. You’ve trained your officers well, and Mister Worf has offered to assist with any additional security needs while you’re planetside.”

“Hmph. He would,” Odo grumbled. “I suppose that’s tolerable.”

“Glad to hear it, Constable! And,” Sisko added, “since you two have been having some… friction when you’re together, I have received another suggestion that we put you both on separate transports.”

They immediately objected.

“What, you want me to talk with _Bajorans_ the whole time?” Quark said, aghast. Off Sisko’s bemused expression, Quark hastily added, “Which is fine, _love_ the Bajorans, but it’s such a waste of resources, Captain, putting us on separate transports to the same location.”

“Surprisingly sound reasoning from Quark,” Odo added. “Besides, it only makes sense that I remain on the same transport as him. You never know what kind of schemes Quark might get up to if he’s unsupervised.”

“And what’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Quark said, glaring at him.

Odo looked at Sisko meaningfully, gesturing to Quark as if that alone were all the proof he needed. “Someone has to monitor this criminal.”

“ _Alleged_ criminal,” Quark noted. “I’ve always been cleared of official wrongdoing.”

“See, Captain, this is _exactly_ why -”

Sisko held up his hand again. “Gentlemen.”

They quieted.

“The trip to Bajor is only three hours,” Odo said, voice lowered. “We can remain civil for that long.”

“Are you sure?” Sisko asked.

“Three hours is nothing,” Quark said. “We promise we’ll behave.”

“I’m so happy to hear that, Quark.” Sisko smiled at the both of them. “The next transport to Bajor leaves in a couple of hours. Will that be enough time for you to pack?”

Quark sighed. “Barely, but -”

“That should be fine,” Odo said, casting a sidelong glance at Quark. “It’ll be plenty of time for me to pack, at least.”

“Same here,” Quark retorted, not about to let the Changeling get the better of him.

“Excellent! I recommend you both pack about, oh, six days’ worth of clothing. And gentlemen?”

“Yes, Captain?”

“I hope you both have a _wonderful_ time.” Sisko’s eyes sparkled. “Dismissed.”

 

* * *

  

A couple hours later, they met at the airlock entrance.

Odo hoisted a small rucksack over his shoulder. He looked alarmed at the sight of Quark’s two giant duffel bags, both of which looked like they might spill out their contents at any moment.

“Sisko said we only needed six days’ worth of clothing, Quark.”

“This _is_ six days’ worth of clothing.”

Somewhat smugly, Odo informed him, “Mine fit into one bag with room to spare.”

“Congratulations,” Quark said with a sarcastic head wiggle. “As well-prepared as ever, I’m sure.”

Odo tilted his head and nodded towards Quark’s bags. “Do you really intend to wear all that in six days?”

“Of course! I had to bring my athleisure, I had to bring casual wear, formalwear…”

“Why would you need to bring formalwear? We’re not scheduled to attend any events.”

“You never know, Odo! Connections could be forged at any moment. What if one of the monks takes a liking to me and invites me to dinner?”

Odo grunted incredulously. “I believe the Captain mentioned we were invited to join the monks during all their meals, anyway. Besides, your mere presence in the monastery will likely violate several tenets of the Bajoran religion simultaneously.” The thought seemed to amuse him. “If anything, the monks might take a liking to _me_ , instead."

“Of course they would, you’re practically a monk yourself.” Quark grinned at Odo’s pointed eyeroll. “Okay, so what would _you_ wear to a fancy dinner?”

“My uniform should suffice.”

“You can’t wear your uniform the _entire_ time, Odo.” He nodded towards Odo’s faded military rucksack, which, much to his disgust, looked like it had also gone through the Resistance. “Did you borrow that from the Major, too?”

“I did,” Odo replied, smiling slightly. His entire face seemed to relax at the thought of Kira, which gave Quark that hollow feeling again, small and hungry. “And like I said, it has everything I need: a spare uniform, nightclothes, my workout items, and some swimwear.”

Quark blinked. “That’s it?”

“That’s plenty. It covers all the possible situations.”

“Again, Odo, you are woefully underprepared.” Quark adjusted the duffel bags on his shoulder. “For example, what if we need to go to dinner and a dignitary wants to meet the two travelers from Deep Space Nine?”

“Why would a dignitary want to do that?”

“Because we’re friends of the Emissary.”

“...We’re colleagues of the Emissary.”

“Friends, colleagues, Sisko’s basically a family friend of mine - what’s in a name? Anyway, that’s almost like being a celebrity. I’ll be surprised if we don’t get mobbed with requests for information about him.”

“That might be why the Captain had us go to a monastery, Quark.” Odo smiled patronizingly. “Not exactly the favored destination for dignitaries.”

“You never know.”

“I’m comfortable with those odds. By the way, we’re going to miss our transport if we don’t hurry up through the airlock.” Odo eyed the duffel bags suspiciously. “Do you have everything you need? The essentials, at least?”

“Yeah, of course. Do _you_?” Quark sniffed. “Because you can’t borrow any of my clothing, Odo.”

Odo chuckled. “I doubt any of it would fit me, anyway. Now come on, let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

Quark awoke without knowing where he was, at first.

He was resting on someone’s shoulder.

He was close enough to listen to their heart, and the rhythm seemed familiar, but his mind was foggy and he couldn’t quite place it...

“Oh good, you’re awake,” Odo murmured. “We should be landing on Bajor soon.”

“Odo?” Quark blinked himself awake, then glanced up.

The Changeling’s eyes were cast downwards, reading off a padd. He barely seemed to notice Quark’s embarrassment at having fallen asleep on his shoulder.

“Sorry about that,” Quark said, flustered. He quickly sat up, scooting away from Odo slightly. The transport ship was mostly empty - he hoped no one had seen. “Why’d you let me sleep?”

Odo shrugged. He didn’t take his eyes off of his padd. “Easier to monitor. Dr. Bashir also mentioned you’ve been having problems sleeping, recently.” He scrolled down the padd. “Figured you could use the nap.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Quark moved his head from side to side, stretching.

“Good nap?”

“Yeah. It was.” Quark glanced down at the padd in Odo’s hands. “What’re you reading?”

“A detective novel.”

Quark raised a browridge. “Not a _romantic_ detective novel, is it?”

“No, Quark. We’re going to a monastery, after all.”

The dryness of Odo’s tone made Quark chuckle. “Makes sense. You don’t want to get disqualified before you can sign up for the brotherhood.”

Odo scoffed. He finally looked up from his padd to roll his eyes. “I have no intention of ever doing that, Quark. You know I’m not religious.”

Something about the Changeling’s clearly irritated attitude possessed Quark to goad him further. He nudged Odo’s arm with his elbow. “C’mon, Odo, you can tell me the truth. Can’t stay away from the ladies, eh?”

At that, Odo tilted his head and regarded Quark for a moment. He didn’t seem irritated at all, just perplexed. “What makes you say that?”

He kept gazing at Quark, and heat started spreading throughout Quark’s cheeks.

Kira. Odo was hung up on Kira. He just needed to remind himself that Odo was hopelessly devoted to Kira.

“Well.” Quark blinked, hoping he wasn’t blushing too hard. “That’s… what you like, right? Fe-males?”

Odo set down his padd. “Quark, I’ve barely begun living life as a solid. I have yet to even know all the foods I like. Granted, I haven’t enjoyed most of them so far, but that doesn’t mean I’ll stop trying new ones.”

“Oh.” Quark squinted at him. “Wait, does that mean you’re -”

“I’m not entirely sure.” Odo smiled. “That’s sort of the point, isn’t it? To explore?”

“But I thought…” Quark stopped, then tried again. “So you’re saying…” He frowned. “What are you saying?”

“I’m saying I’m not sure.” Odo turned off the padd and placed it in his rucksack. He leaned back against the seat and smiled at Quark again. “I don’t know if I’ll be this way forever - maybe I’ll change, maybe I won’t. But for now, why limit myself?"

“That’s… huh. Okay.” Quark hadn’t expected that. Maybe the mountain had changed Odo more than he thought. “I guess the Founders didn’t care about solidifying a sexuality for you, either.”

It was another departure from Ferengi custom. And yet, somehow, it didn’t feel deviant. Just open-ended.

“Maybe that’s not so bad,” Quark added.

Odo nodded. “Maybe. Besides, Bajoran monks aren’t celibate, Quark.”

“They’re not?”

“Not at all.” Odo folded his arms. “Still, I figured it was prudent to leave the romances back on the station. Wouldn’t want the Prylars to get the wrong idea if they happened to stumble upon anything.”

“Right.” Quark leaned back against the seat as well. “Better not start any interplanetary scandals with your one hobby. Good policy.”

Odo huffed a quick, quiet laugh. “I’m _so_ relieved you approve.”

 

* * *

 

Quark had to admit, the monastery near Teirysas was the kind of nature he could get used to.

It helped that the beach reminded him of Risa, and the sun was setting when the monks greeted them at the entrance.

“We’ve prepared one of our quietest rooms for the friends of the Emissary,” said Prylar Fulmin, leading them to the monks’ dormitory.

Odo nudged Quark on the shoulder. “He said ‘friends of the Emissary.’ You might not have been wrong, after all.”

Quark didn’t revel in his rightness. “Sorry, Prylar - you said _one_ room?”

“Yes, I hope that’s not too much trouble.” The Prylar turned back to look at him, his old face wrinkling slightly around the eyes. “There are still two beds in the room. The Emissary had requested two rooms if possible, but unfortunately we had to quarantine a convalescent at the last minute.”

“One room is fine,” Odo said casually, before Quark could reply. “Right, Quark?”

He considered negotiating, but couldn’t think of anything that might appeal to a Prylar. Maybe a blessing from the Emissary? No, not worth the trouble, even if it was merely a promise of a blessing.

“Right,” Quark said, defeated. At least there’d be two beds. He wasn’t sure if he could handle six nights of platonic bed-sharing.

He briefly thought of Pel and felt a terrible guilt in the bottom of his stomach, heavy like a stone.

Quark suspected he might have been happier if Pel hadn’t turned out to be a female after all.

He glanced back at Odo, who was walking very close to him without touching him.

Three centimeters, he supposed. Maybe a little more.

Odo smiled absently as they walked forward together - at least one of them was in a good mood.

And if he thought about it, Quark figured he’d rather share a room with a mildly happy Changeling than a depressed or cranky one.

Small mercies.

 

* * *

 

They dropped their bags off in their room. Dinner wasn’t for another hour, so they went out to explore the garden on the monastery grounds.

Though night was falling, they could still see flowers cascading along the garden walls everywhere they went. Odo seemed to have a boundless energy as he tried to see as much of the garden as he could before the sky turned completely dark, and told Quark they would have to take another walk during the daytime, maybe a walk every day of their visit. Quark had never been much for flowers, but Odo’s energy was infectious. He started looking forward to seeing the flowers in the daylight, too.

They wandered to a part of the garden with a view of the ocean. When Quark looked out, he could see the moons of Bajor begin to rise.

Quark paused to gaze at the sight.

He was so transfixed by the glow of the rising moons against the night sky that he didn’t realize Odo had wandered off without him, until he heard the Changeling call out his name.

“Quark!”

“Huh?” Quark blinked, then turned to the sound of Odo’s voice. “What?”

He watched Odo walk back to him.

“Why did you stop?”

Quark nodded over to the coast. “Wanted to look at the moons for a bit.”

Odo followed his gaze and paused as well. “They’re beautiful.”

“Yeah.”

“I don’t think they’re for sale, Quark.” Odo had a teasing lilt to his voice.

“That’s okay.” Quark kept looking out into the emerging night sky.

Odo turned to look back at him, surprised. “That’s okay?”

“Yeah.”

Quark thought about how, just a few days ago, when they were still stuck on the mountain, he wouldn’t have ever thought he could be somewhere so safe and sound.

Here with Odo, in a garden, watching moonlight over the ocean.

Something got in his eye.

He blinked. He sniffled a little.

“Quark?” Odo didn’t have a teasing lilt to his voice anymore. “Are you all right?”

Quark felt a hand rest softly on his shoulder.

He sniffled again.

“I’m fine,” Quark said, blinking quickly. He didn’t look up at Odo’s worried face. “Let’s keep walking.”

 

* * *

 

The rest of their walk through the gardens was somewhat subdued. Quark could tell that Odo wanted to investigate, but for whatever reason, Odo didn’t feel entitled to pry any information out of him this time, and Quark wasn’t about to volunteer any.

Dinner with the monks went well enough. They barely said anything to each other, but were happy to answer the monks’ questions about life on the station and their interactions with Sisko. Prylar Fulmin even complimented Quark’s formalwear for the evening - his best earthen-toned coordinates.

He wanted to catch Odo’s eye at that, but then someone else asked about the time Quark and Sisko first encountered the Jem’Hadar, and Quark settled himself in for telling a long story.

The monks were so curious and such good listeners that their conversations extended long past dinner. It was well into the night before they finally finished, and heading to bed immediately afterwards seemed like a sound idea.

Quark yawned as they approached the door of their room.

Their room.

He froze.

“Quark?” Odo paused before opening the door. “What’s wrong now?”

He turned to Odo with a faint blush in his cheeks. “Could you stay outside while I change into my pajamas?”

An incredulous grunt. “I’ve seen you in your pajamas before, Quark.”

“Not so loud!” Quark hissed. He lowered his voice. “I know you have, but not while I was putting them on.”

“Quark, we’ve shared a blanket, we’ve shared a thermal outfit -”

“Not simultaneously.” Quark fidgeted. “Stay outside, please?”

“After all this time?” Odo asked in disbelief.

“It’s a Ferengi thing. Please, Odo?” Quark held his wrists together, palms up, fingers spread in the traditional begging gesture.

His eyes widened when Odo gently pulled his wrists apart and pushed Quark’s hands back down, until they were lying at his sides.

Coloring slightly, Odo stepped away and quickly clasped his own hands behind his back.

“You didn’t have to do that,” Odo said gruffly, glancing down at Quark’s hands. His eyes flicked back up. “I’ll stay outside until you’re ready.”

They were both blushing at this point.

“Thanks,” Quark said. “Um. I’ll open the door again when I’m done changing.”

Odo nodded. “I’ll be here.”

 

* * *

 

Quark dressed as quickly as he could, flustered beyond belief knowing that Odo was waiting just outside the door while he was in between clothes.

He took a deep breath before opening the door again.

“Want me to stay outside while you get ready?”

Odo smiled. “That’s fine. You can cover your eyes if you want, but you don’t have to stay outside.”

“Oh, right.” Quark felt like an idiot. He should’ve just told Odo not to look. “I forgot you can only see with your eyes now.”

He saw Odo wince slightly and he felt like even more of an idiot.

“Sorry,” Quark said quickly. “Um -”

“It’s fine, Quark.” Odo stepped inside and Quark shut the door behind him.

He wouldn’t look. He would walk straight to bed and duck underneath the covers and fall asleep.

It was a far cry from the time he had been excited about sharing quarters with Odo on the Defiant.

They were such a long way from where they started.

He stared at the wall as he walked to his bed, and kept staring at the wall as he crawled underneath the covers.

“Quark, I’m done changing. You can look now.”

He continued looking at the wall. His eyelids grew heavier. He barely noticed Odo shut off the lights.

He heard Odo crawl into his own bed and hesitate right before saying something, the ghost of a word barely formed before it went away.

Clearing his throat, Odo started over and asked quietly, “Quark? Are you asleep?”

“Yes,” Quark said, just to be contrary, and he heard Odo chuckle behind him.

Their beds were on opposite sides of the room, but it wasn’t a very large room, so he rolled over to look at Odo.

“Sorry about earlier,” Quark said, drowsiness making his voice small. “I’m still not used to this.”

“That’s fine.” Odo was starting to sound sleepy as well. “We should probably get some sleep. I want to try swimming tomorrow, but I hear swimming can cause fatigue.”

“Huh. You haven’t swam before?”

“Never had any reason to.” Odo yawned. “We’re lucky we got marooned on a mountain planet and not an oceanic one.”

A sudden chill shot up Quark’s spine at the thought. “You’d have drowned.”

“Don’t think so.” Odo’s voice grew quieter and sleepier. “You’d have saved me.”

“You don’t know that.”

“You don’t know that you wouldn’t have, either.”

Quark blinked rapidly. His eyes were wet again. He hoped Odo couldn’t see. “Go to sleep, Odo.”

He watched the Changeling gaze at him for a moment before closing his eyes. “Good night, Quark.”

Odo’s faint smile was the last thing Quark saw before he drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Odo and Quark jog by the ocean. Later, they go for a swim. Oh, and water is gay, but in a good way.

Someone was shaking Quark’s shoulder incredibly rudely.

“Mruh?” Quark said, cracking one eye open.

He opened both eyes once he remembered where he was and who was with him.

“Odo?”

Quark rolled over and saw Odo standing near his bed, looking impatient but cheerful. The Changeling had already dressed in his workout clothes. He had also put on a light running jacket in a slightly less appalling shade of militia olive-brown, left unzipped.

“Wake up, Quark.” Odo smiled. “Let’s go for a jog.”

“What?” Quark rubbed his eyes as he sat up in bed. He glanced out the window - Odo must’ve opened the curtains at some point - and groaned. “Odo, it’s not even light out!”

“It’s almost sunrise. There won’t be anyone on the beach. The monks don’t seem to care about jogging, for some reason.”

“Doubt it’d be easy with all those robes,” Quark said sleepily. He yawned. “What time is it?”

Odo glanced up at the room’s clock. “0600 hours and a few minutes. We went to sleep around 2200 hours, and I woke up approximately an hour ago.”

“Good for you.” Quark blinked. “So you let me sleep in? Thanks.” Sharing a room seemed much more mundane now that it was morning, even if it wasn’t light outside yet. “What’d you do in the meantime?”

“Read. It’s my one hobby, after all.” Odo smiled. “Do you need breakfast? I think we’re allowed to eat without waiting for the Prylars, but we should try to catch the sun while it’s still rising.”

The Changeling was almost bouncing on his heels. Quark had never seen anyone so eager to torture themselves so early in the morning.

“We can eat after,” Quark said. “I get nauseous when I run on a full stomach.”

“Then go get dressed. I’ll close my eyes.”

 

* * *

 

By the time they left the monastery, the sun had just about started rising over the horizon, and the beach looked gorgeous in the dawning light. They found a pathway to the beach and walked all the way to the edge of the water, until the sand became firmer where the tide had washed over it.

Waves crashed along the shore and the sound reminded Quark of Odo’s former goo noises. He supposed he would never hear those noises again, now that Odo couldn’t shapeshift anymore.

Strange. He never actually thought those noises could go away forever.

The ocean spray got on his face.

Quark wiped away the salty moisture and turned to Odo, who had been looking up at the birds flying overhead.

The breeze blew through their clothing. Quark felt chilly.

“Let’s start running,” he told Odo.

Odo watched the birds fly away, then looked around the beach. He smiled and pointed some distance away, where the rising sun illuminated a craggy rock jutting out of the sand.

“We’ll run to that rock over there, and then we’ll turn around and jog back to this location.” He turned to Quark. “Okay?”

Quark nodded. “Okay.”

 

* * *

 

Running seemed to transform Odo into a creature of pure elation.

Odo ran between Quark and the ocean, laughing as they jogged along, not even caring when the tides crashed a little too close and splashed water on him. His hair bounced slightly as he moved swiftly down the beach, feet pounding on the shore as easy as anything. Bajor’s rising sun seemed designed solely to bask him in rosy gold. Even the militia clothes didn’t look so bad under the light of the rising sun.

Odo looked like he was experiencing true freedom for the first time, and Quark thought of birds flying.

His legs couldn’t keep up.

Quark gradually slowed down, then came to a stop.

He watched Odo run further and further away from him, free and wild, unburdened by anyone.

The waves crashed next to him and the spray hit his legs, and his heart raced in his chest, thundering almost as loudly as the ocean.

In the distance, he saw Odo stop at the rock. Odo looked around, seeming worried for a moment, before turning back to where Quark was standing alone on the beach.

“Quark!” Odo yelled over the waves. He made a beckoning motion with his hand. “Come on!”

Quark blinked, then started jogging again.

He felt the wet sand give way underneath his feet, step by step, as he ran to catch up with Odo.

“Quark,” Odo said when he had finished approaching. “You have a decent gait.”

“What?” Quark asked, panting.

“I’m impressed. You seem to have excellent running form.” Odo cracked a smile. He had barely broken a sweat, but Quark supposed it had already evaporated by the time he had caught up. “Probably helps that you’ve run away from so many crimes over the years.”

Quark, still catching his breath, nevertheless caught the warm note in Odo’s tone.

“Alleged crimes,” Quark said after a while.

“So you say.” Odo leaned down to catch his eye. “Ready to jog back? I’ll go slower this time.”

“You don’t have to slow down for me.” Quark straightened up. “Race you.”

“That’s not necessary,” Odo chuckled, crossing his arms. “Dr. Bashir said we only require light exercise - Quark!”

But the Ferengi was already jogging away.

Quark smiled to himself as he heard Odo scramble to start running after him.

He knew Odo would catch up with him eventually.

 

* * *

 

They were both sweating profusely by the time they got back to the monastery.

Nevertheless, old Prylar Fulmin looked relieved to see them return.

“Gentlemen! We have a special visitor waiting to meet you.”

Quark glanced down at his partially wet clothing. “Can we change our clothes first?”

“Of course! But please hurry. He doesn’t have much time.”

“He?” Quark hadn’t actually expected to meet anyone during their stay. And he was tired and pretty sure he smelled like the ocean, but he also wasn’t one to shy from a possibly significant encounter. “Who?”

Fulmin seemed fit to burst. The wrinkles around his eyes seemed even more pronounced as he said, “The First Minister!”

“...Shakaar’s here?” Odo asked.

“He is!” Fulmin didn’t seem deterred one bit by Odo’s lack of enthusiasm. “The First Minister says he can spare about an hour, if you are willing to meet him.”

Hesitant, Odo turned to look at Quark.

Quark shrugged. “Up to you,” he said.

Odo’s expression seemed to soften as he studied Quark’s face.

He held Quark’s gaze for so long that Quark started blushing. “What?”

“Nothing,” Odo said. He turned back to the Prylar and nodded. “We’re willing. Please inform him.”

“Excellent!” Fulmin looked overjoyed at the prospect of informing the First Minister. “He’ll be waiting for you in the locutory.”

 

* * *

 

Seeing Odo in his Bajoran security uniform again was such a sharp contrast from the Odo that Quark saw running on the beach at sunrise. He supposed Odo was right about the uniform’s suitability for visits from dignitaries after all. If anything, the uniform seemed almost too formal.

Quark himself had changed into his earthen-toned outfit from last night’s dinner. Odo had told him he could take longer to dress - he wasn’t particularly eager to see Shakaar right away - but Quark figured they should get it over with. Not wasting time on selecting an outfit was the least he could do.

They entered the room where Shakaar waited.

Very briefly, Quark felt Odo’s shoulder bump into his own, their upper arms pressing against each other, as if Odo sought comfort from his touch.

But only briefly.

And then Odo walked forward to the sitting Bajoran, extending his hand.

“First Minister,” he said politely, if a bit stiffly. “It’s good to see you again.”

“Odo!” Shakaar stood up and gave his hand a hearty shake. “Always a pleasure.”

They separated, and Odo swiftly returned his hand behind his back.

“And you must be Quark,” Shakaar said warmly. “My apologies for not introducing myself during my last visit to the station. I’ve heard so much about you from Major Kira.”

“Pleasure to meet you, First Minister,” Quark said, shaking hands.

Odo watched them in silence.

Sensing that Odo was probably planning on saying as few words as possible, Quark asked Shakaar, “To what do we owe the honor?”

“Oh, just thought I’d drop by and check on how you two were doing. I know you’re both friends of the Emissary -”

Quark raised a browridge at Odo, but Odo was studiously focused on Shakaar.

“- And Odo, in particular, is a very dear friend of Kira’s. She wouldn’t let me hear the end of it if I didn’t try to visit you while you were on Bajor.”

Odo’s face had tightened minutely. And Quark noticed, because he always noticed every stupid little thing about Odo, even if he didn’t want to.

It passed. Odo’s face relaxed. “That was very thoughtful of you, First Minister. I know you’re a busy man.”

Shakaar gestured to the table and its chairs. “Please, sit.”

They sat.

“I hope everything’s to your liking,” Shakaar said, looking somewhat anxious. “The Prylar informed me that you recently went for a jog on the beach?”

“Yes,” Odo said. “At sunrise.” He glanced over at Quark and smiled. “It was nice.”

“Yeah,” Quark agreed. “It really was.”

“That’s wonderful,” Shakaar said with relief. “Teirysas was the first place I thought of when the Emissary asked me for suggestions, and I was so worried it wouldn’t suffice.”

“Suggestions?” Quark leaned forward. “You mean you’re the one who recommended we come here?”

“You shouldn’t have, First Minister.” Odo looked alarmed. “I’m sorry to have caused such a bother.”

“Gentlemen, please!” Shakaar held up his hands, then set them back down. “It was no bother at all - I couldn’t very well ignore a request from the Emissary. Who knows what that would do to my pagh?”

Quark chuckled at that. Odo didn’t.

“Besides.” Shakaar grew serious. “I heard about the Orion Syndicate’s attempt on your life. I’m sorry you had to go through that.” He looked thoughtful. “Recovering from the brink of death is no easy task. If you want to remain on Bajor longer, please - let me know.”

Odo shook his head. “That won’t be necessary, First Minister.”

“If anything, we’re here under protest,” Quark said. At Shakaar’s amused smile, Quark hastily added, “Don’t get me wrong, the beach is gorgeous and the monks’ hospitality has been absolutely impeccable. But I do have a bar to run -”

“- And I have a station to protect,” Odo finished. “But the offer is kind. Thank you.”

Shakaar nodded. “If you change your mind, by all means, feel free.”

“We’ll let you know,” Odo said.

They chatted amiably about miscellaneous matters until it was time for Shakaar to leave.

 

* * *

 

After seeing Shakaar out, they headed towards the dining room for breakfast.  

They walked along in silence for a while.

Quark glanced up at Odo. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Odo stared resolutely ahead. His posture seemed even more rigid than normal. “I hadn’t realized Shakaar was involved. It feels... wrong to accept such a charitable gesture from him.”

“Well, if it helps,” Quark suggested lightly, “I can be the one accepting it.”

“If you’re the one accepting it, then why am I here?”

“To keep me accountable. Doctor’s orders. Security. Take your pick.”

“Yes, because you need security while strolling through the beautiful monastery gardens,” Odo said dryly. Some of his good humor seemed to have returned. “I thought Ferengi had a phobia of charity?”

“Only if we’re the givers, not the receivers.” Quark grinned. “We’re perfectly fine with accepting charitable gestures from others.”

“Hmm. Better gains, I imagine.”

Odo slowed down as they approached the dining room doors.

“Quark?”

“Yeah?”

He blinked as Odo leaned over.

He could feel Odo’s breath on the back of his neck, ghosting briefly against his skin.

And the sound of a slow, deep inhale.

Quark shivered, about to turn around to ask what Odo was doing, when Odo leaned away again.

“You smell like the ocean,” Odo said.

Quark stared at him.

Odo looked away and opened the dining room doors. “Let’s go inside,” he said cheerfully. “I’m hungry.”

“Yeah,” Quark said, swallowing hard. “Me too.”

 

* * *

 

Quark was relieved to see that Odo’s swimwear was relatively modest - a short-sleeved half-zip rashguard and matching swim trunks, both in that same dismal shade of olive-green. He wasn’t sure if he could handle teaching a half-naked Odo how to swim.

They walked to one of the nearby lakes, about an hour away from the monastery, secluded in a grove of trees.

Odo was a natural when it came to swimming. He seemed at home in the lake, splashing around in delight as he switched from style to style, moving in circles around Quark, who was content to simply tread water.

“Quark, don’t just stay there!” Odo called after him, swimming in ever-increasing distances throughout the lake, but always circling back to Quark in the end.

“I’m fine where I am,” Quark called back. “You’re making a rookie mistake, by the way! If you splash around too much, you’ll waste all your energy.”

Odo glided back towards him, merry and mischievous. “But at least I’m moving. Didn’t you say you needed more practice?”

He flicked some water at Quark’s face and laughed when the Ferengi spluttered at him.

“Odo!”

“What’s wrong?” Odo flicked more water in Quark’s direction. “Afraid of getting a little wet?”

“No,” Quark said petulantly. He flicked some water back at Odo and laughed when Odo shook his head to get the water out of his eyes. “Are you?”

“I’m not afraid,” Odo snorted. He floated backwards a bit, evading Quark’s next splash with a grin. “Try and catch me.”

“Again, I’m - hey!”

Odo ducked underneath the water and kicked back a massive splash against Quark’s face as he shot off in the opposite direction.

Quark sighed. He watched Odo splash away and prepared to swim forward, knowing he’d be chasing after Odo, yet again.

He never should’ve taught Odo how to swim.

 

* * *

 

They’d been in the lake for a while, and Quark waited for Odo to get tired of swimming. It seemed like the Changeling was content to remain in the lake forever, but Quark was starting to get fatigued, and he knew it was only a matter of time before they both ran out of energy.

“We should get closer to land,” he told Odo. “Come on.”

“Just a few more minutes, Quark.”

“That’s what you said a few minutes ago,” Quark whined. “Look, the sun’s starting to sink.”

And the sun’s rays started to angle against the ground, making the trees cast longer and longer shadows across the lake.

“We shouldn’t be too far away from the shore when we really do get tired,” Quark said, looking up at the treetops. “And we can always go swimming again tomorrow, okay?”

Silence.

“Odo?”

Panicked, Quark turned around and around.

He was alone.

“Odo, you dumbass Changeling! Where are you?”

Quark couldn’t see anyone else around him.

Not above water, anyway.

He glanced down at the lake’s dark waters and thought he could see a vaguely darker figure underneath.

Quark took a deep breath and let himself sink below the surface.

He saw Odo with his eyes closed, looking meditative. Serene.

Moving forward, he slid his hands underneath Odo’s arms and yanked the both of them back up above water.

They both gasped for air as they resurfaced, and Quark was trying to remember the correct stroke for dragging someone else to shore, when he realized Odo was trying to get his attention.

“Quark!” Odo laughed, waving a hand in Quark’s face. “I’m fine.” He let his hand fall back into the water. “You didn’t need to panic.”

Quark stared at him for a moment. “Of course I panicked! You didn’t answer me!”

“I couldn’t hear you underwater.” Odo tilted his head. “My ears aren’t as good as yours.”

Quark glared at him. “That’s not funny, Odo.” Angry tears started stinging the corners of his eyes.

Odo smiled. “Quark, I’m sorry.”

Without another word, Quark turned around and swam for the shore.

He didn’t look back when he heard Odo call out after him in surprise.

“Quark?”

“I’m not listening to you!” Quark yelled, accidentally getting some lake water in his mouth. He spluttered, coughing, but continued swimming forward.

The _nerve_ of him! Smiling like it was all some kind of _joke_? That’d be the last time he’d ever try to save Odo’s life, the stupid Changeling freak could count on _that_ -

“Quark, I’m sorry!” Odo’s voice sounded closer now - he really was a fast learner when it came to swimming, and he had almost caught up with Quark.

“Stop _talking_ to me,” Quark yelled back, and he scrambled to get on land before Odo did, fingers digging into the dirt, then the grass, as he hoisted himself up and out of the water.

“I’ll stop talking to you when you stop talking to _me_ , you hypocrite!”

At that, Quark whirled around, and saw Odo jogging after him, wet and cheerful, if a bit sheepish-looking.

And the Changeling was still smiling.

Quark felt a strange ache in his chest. He hoped it wasn’t a symptom of anything.

He watched Odo veer away briefly to grab their bags, stumbling slightly under the added weight before jogging back to meet him.

Odo set their bags down by Quark’s feet. He crouched down and pulled out their towels.

Hopping back up, Odo wrapped a towel around Quark’s shoulders, then proceeded to dry himself off with his own.

Quark blinked.

He could already feel his righteous anger ebbing away as he clutched the towel around his shoulders.

He watched the water drip from Odo’s disheveled hair onto the Changeling’s rashguard, droplets beading up and sliding down the fabric.

“Your swimwear’s ugly,” Quark told him.

Odo laughed. “I apologize, Quark. For the swimwear, and for earlier.” He smiled ruefully. “Can you ever forgive me?”

He reached out with his towel and dabbed some water off of Quark’s nose.

Quark found it hard to hold onto his anger after that.

His shoulders sagged.

“Yeah, sure,” Quark said, and he began drying himself off as well. “What were you doing back in the lake, anyway?”

“I wanted to see how long I could hold my breath underwater. What did you think I was doing?”

Quark sighed. It all seemed so silly now that they were both on dry land, standing in the grass. “Thought you were… I dunno, taking the Kira thing too hard?”

Odo’s smile faded. He slung his towel over his shoulder. “I don’t understand.”

“Because of what Shakaar said earlier,” Quark prompted. “About you being a friend of Kira’s.”

“I _am_ a friend of Kira’s.”

“Right, but you want to be _more_ than just a friend, don’t you, Odo?”

Odo simply gazed at him. He looked solemn.

“Well,” Quark prompted impatiently, “don’t you?”

“Yes, Quark. I do.”

The intensity of Odo’s gaze made Quark grip his towel tightly.

He got the strange feeling that Odo meant something other than what he was saying.

Quark shut his eyes. His words came out in a rush.

“So are you going to admit you’re still in love with her or are you going to move on?”

“I’ve moved on long ago, Quark.”

Quark opened his eyes. “You have?”

“Yes.”

Frowning, Quark said in a small voice, “Okay, now I’m the one who doesn’t understand.”

Odo smiled. “Let’s sit down.”

“In the grass?”

“Yes, in the grass.” Odo nodded towards a spot near their bags. “Come on.”

So they sat.

The dry grass prickled Quark’s palms as he leaned back on the heels of his hands and looked over at Odo.

“Quark,” Odo said. “Shakaar’s visit bothered me because he reminded me of old regrets. The person I was in the past. The actions I did. The cowardice I felt. I didn’t want to be reminded.”

Odo glanced down at the grass. He sank his fingers into it, smiling slightly at the tiny blades, then looked back up at Quark.

“And that’s all, Quark. Not because I resented Shakaar for being in a relationship with Nerys.”

“Really?”

“Really.” Odo smiled.

"So... why'd you keep borrowing things from Kira?"

"It seemed prudent to borrow items from someone who exercises often." Odo raised his brows. "They're just things, Quark."

"Oh. Okay."

“And you were right.”

“About what?”

“I did waste my energy, earlier.” Odo stifled a yawn. “Let’s take a nap.”

“A nap? Here?”

“Yes, here.” Odo lay down on his side, facing Quark. “Join me?”

Well, he did feel tired.

Quark lay down on his side as well, facing Odo.

“I’m only doing this because I wasted all my energy trying to save your dumb Changeling ass earlier.”

“Right,” Odo murmured. “Thank you.”

“And I’m not about to carry you back to the monastery on my own.”

“Of course not.”

“If anything, you should be the one carrying _me_ back to the monastery.”

“Yes.” Odo yawned. “I should. Least I could do after you carried me up the mountain.”

Quark smiled. “That’s what I was going to say.”

“Always one step ahead of you, Quark.”

“In your dreams, Odo.”

“Hmph.” Odo’s eyes fluttered shut.

Quark considered complaining about the dirt underneath the grass, waiting to stain his clothing, but Odo was already asleep.

He supposed he could put up with a little dirt for this moment with Odo, lying in the sun.

 

* * *

 

It was dusk when Quark awoke again, and the air was getting chilly.

Quark shivered. He poked Odo in the chest. “Hey. Wake up.”

“Hmm?” Odo blinked himself awake. He smiled at the sight of Quark. “Oh good. You’re still alive.”

“Me?” Quark asked. He wondered what Odo had been dreaming about. “I’m not the one who scared a perfectly innocent Ferengi by staying underwater.”

“Mm-hmm,” Odo said sleepily. He rolled over onto his back, looking up at the fading colors in the sky. “Quark, look.”

Quark sighed. The air was colder now and he wasn’t in the mood for contemplating nature. “I’m cold, Odo.”

Without looking away from the sky, Odo reached out and pulled him close, until Quark was neatly nestled in the crook of his arm. “Better?”

“Oh. Yeah. Um.” Quark blushed. He thought about questioning it, but decided he might as well stay.

“Look,” Odo said again.

“I’m looking.” Quark glanced up. They couldn’t see the moons of Bajor yet, not from this angle, but it was still beautiful.

Odo gazed up at the sky for a long while, looking awed by its beauty, and Quark supposed nature had its perks sometimes.  

And then Odo turned to look at Quark, and his expression remained unchanged, like he was still gazing at a sky that awed him.

“Quark,” he said, eyes so soft that Quark had to look away from his eyes.

“There’s dirt in your hair,” Quark noted.

“Quark.”

“Twigs and grass, too. You’ve got a small garden on your head.” He tried to laugh, but it came out shaky. “Mrs. O’Brien could write a paper on it.”

“Quark, look at me?”

With a nervous swallow, Quark made eye contact again. “I’m looking.”

He saw Odo lean closer to him, until their faces were only mere centimeters away.

Three, he supposed.

“You’re too close again,” Quark whispered.

“Not nearly close enough,” Odo whispered back.

The air was cold and their clothes were muddy. The grass dug into Quark’s skin.

And Quark wouldn’t have exchanged the location of their first kiss for anything.

 

* * *

 

Prylar Fulmin wrung his hands when he saw the two of them return to the monastery well past dinnertime, both of them looking worse for the wear.

“Oh, gentlemen,” the old Prylar fussed, “I was so worried - you were gone for so long! Are you all right? Do you need any medical assistance?”

Odo looked sheepish. “We’re fine. We’re sorry to have worried you, Prylar.”

Quark kept his expression carefully neutral. “Yeah, sorry, Prylar. We just got overzealous with our ...exercising.”

Odo coughed, coloring slightly. “Right. We’ll likely need some more rest than usual tonight.”

Quark nodded. “So you if you don’t see us right away tomorrow, we’ll be sleeping in.”

“Of course!” Prylar Fulmin smiled. His eyes seemed to sparkle. “Rest well, gentlemen.”

They promised him they would.

And they rested very well that night, and for many nights to come, happily enduring each other’s nearness for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- somehow this started as [a goofy-ass post on tumblr](http://soft-galaxies.tumblr.com/post/154655296746/muscles-jake) and now it's one of the sweetest things i've ever written???
> 
> \- tumblr user **realshadeslimmy** drew [a gorgeous sketch of the towel scene](https://realshadeslimmy.tumblr.com/post/165334057332/this-is-what-happens-when-u-drunk-draw-2-am-i) and some other related quodo mood illustrations! ;____; they're very good
> 
> \- ultimately, this is the story of how solid!odo gets more than one hobby.

**Author's Note:**

> \- From 4x11, Homefront:
> 
> Quark: I'd hardly call three centimeters 'chaos.'  
> Odo: Maybe you wouldn't, but I do.
> 
> \- Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
